


consequences

by determination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: lowkey gentiana is in love with luna?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: Gentiana week day 3prompts: the prophecy; Shiva; "We are not above consequences."





	consequences

**Author's Note:**

> i love introspective gentiana who cannot help but feel conflicted about the prophecy, and who doesn't want to bear the loss of the oracle who had restored her faith in humanity  
> i don't know if i really managed to capture the atmosphere i wanted for this short fic, but...hopefully it still turned out ok

Gentiana feels the bitter wind on her face as frost licks her skin, a tender caress more than anything. 

Even in this form, the cold is her home, her sanctuary. She is a bit unsettled by how calm she feels, standing on the edge of the railway, gazing out at the colossal corpse of the Glacian. The desolation surrounding Shiva's body is a canvas of white, vast and barren in its glory. 

Her grave. Her icy plague. Where mere mortals would have her felled, she would cast a curse of an eternal frost, an affliction as fierce as her anger in those dying moments. 

Now, Shiva is nothing but an empty shell. Blank eyes gaze back at Gentiana, unseeing, unfeeling. 

Despite herself, she shudders, unease gripping her. 

"... It is almost time," she murmurs, her voice swallowed by the cascades of snow swirling around her. "The Oracle will meet the Tidemother, and... her untimely demise. The prophecy is in motion." 

_ It is as should be _ , Shiva seems to respond. The words seem to echo, resonating with each fallen flake of snow, with each gust of wind. Again, Gentiana shudders.

"Is it...?" she wonders aloud, clutching her arms around her.

_ Do not question, Messenger. Humanity destroyed itself. Humanity brought about the revival of the Scourge. Humanity must bear the cost of its hubris. _

Shiva's words are sharp icicles, spears aimed at Gentiana's wavering heart. She falters, overwhelmed by the frost crawling its way to her core. 

"Was it not Our negligence that gave birth to such circumstances? Innocents should not receive the retribution of another."

_ Sacrifices must be made _ , Shiva goes on coldly.  _ You have always known this. _

"Perhaps," Gentiana concedes. Closing her eyes, she can feel Shiva's gaze piercing through her very being. "However... Who was it that led Humanity astray? Who promised Humanity salvation, only to hold it just out of reach? Who forced Eos to suffer in silence for two thousand years; slumbering, blissfully unaware of its condition?" Inside of her, Shiva recoils as if burned by a harsh flame. "We have dictated this world's fate since the dawn of time. We have always acted in Our own self interest. But We are not the inhabitants of Eos, and our Earthly bodies are as mortal as the humans."

Shiva is silent now, only the sound of the bitter cold ringing in Gentiana's ears. Nothing but white noise and the same, unsettling sensation nagging at her chest.

"We are not above consequences," she murmurs. Perhaps the words are only meant to console herself, but she feels it must be spoken into existence. She knows she is not wrong. 

When Shiva speaks, her voice is carried on the wind, quiet and defeated.  _ It is too late. We cannot stop what is in motion.  _

"Yes," Gentiana agrees wearily. "But We must steep Ourselves in repentance, for Our guilt is greater than Humanity shall ever know."

_ Humans, Gods, life as we know it... All is folly. _

"All is folly," Gentiana echoes. 

Shiva laughs a self deprecating laugh.  _ Folly is as Folly does. Go now, Messenger of the Gods. The Hydraean is waiting, and the Oracle is ready to fulfil her destiny. _

And with that, Gentiana closes her eyes, and feels the distinct whoosh of air as her surroundings are replaced. Blankets of snow become carpeted floor, the roar of the cold silenced by the grim atmosphere of the embassy. 

"Gentiana," the Oracle gasps in surprise.  "You've come..." She looks relieved to see the Messenger's face, a small smile gracing her lips. 

"The task before the Oracle will be arduous. The Messenger wishes to support this one, for she possesses peerless strength to move forward with such conviction."

"If I do not do so, I cannot dream of aiding Noctis in our shared duty." Lunafreya's expression turns bittersweet. "I do not fear my duty as Oracle. Rather, I fear that I will be unable to accomplish what is needed of me, and thus bear responsibility for the spread of darkness and the destruction of Eos."

Gentiana's chest tightens, her throat thick with emotion.  _ It is unfair, _ she thinks bitterly. 

_ She does not deserve such a fate _ , Shiva concurs.

"You will shine brilliantly, dearest Oracle," Gentiana assures her. 

Lunafreya's smile is blinding, radiant and breathtaking. "Thank you Gentiana," she says warmly, voice blazing with the Sun's illustrious rays. 

Yet Gentiana can still feel the barren cold gripping her, dragging her into the depths of the deepest snow.

"It is time," she says softly. 


End file.
